


Read Between the Lines

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones really can't talk about others not reading between the lines when he's not so great it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read Between the Lines

Jim is all bruises and daddy issues and Bones thinks he likes that. Jim tastes like candy on his tongue, rotting away his teeth until he’s left sore and hungry with a sick feeling in his gut. Jim is so pretty with his mottled skin of discoloration and healing cuts. He’s that big swirly rainbow lollipop Bones wanted as a child, when he was Lenny, not Bones the divorcee with nothing to his name.

Bones wants Jim so bad, just like he wanted that lollipop.

Jim kisses him at a party, drunk and fueled by too many beers and the jokes of friends.

_“You guys are always with each other!”_

_“Yeah if Jim isn’t with some chick.”_

_Laughter._

_“Awww, look, Leonard’s jealous!”_

_Because the only one who calls him Bones is Jim. And he’s not jealous._

_Not at all._

_Jim slings an arm around Bones’ shoulders, pulling him closer so that he can smell the Blue Moon Classic on his breath with a hint of orange. Bones wants to kiss him until all the flavor’s gone, but opts for a playful shove away._

_“I’m not jealous of this lousy and ungrateful deadweight,” Bones jokes, but then Jim is kissing him, pressing lips to lips and letting a playful tongue slip in here and there. Everyone laughs, like it’s the funniest goddamn thing, and Bones just struggles to not get an erection, because Jim is amazing at this. Each stroke against Bones’ tongue feels electrifying, making him want more and more. Before he can get it though, Jim pulls away, finishing with a quick peck._

_“There, now he has no reason to be jealous!”_

Yeah, because Bones is just another person on Jim’s long list of romantic encounters. Bones tries not to feel bitter, tries not to let it get to him that he knows Jim is off fucking some random girl instead of studying, but it doesn’t help.

Nothing short of random hookups of his own and a stiff drink help dull the ache.

He’s so sure that he’s over Jim, until he discovers Jim is grounded due to academic suspension.

It’s in that moment that Bones realizes how bad he has it.

He’s risking his fucking career, and for what? Hopefully Jim will acknowledge his affection and return it? Fat chance, because Jim is the worst at reading between the lines. Bones gives up, watches Jim make a mess of things on the bridge, and get marooned on Delta Vega, because _dammit, he’s not my problem anymore._

_He never was._

It hurts to watch Jim get carried off, and he refrains from yelling at the guards to carry him more gently, to give him some more supplies, to _“Dammit, this is unnecessary! That’s what the brig is for!”_

But it’s Jim Kirk; he’ll always be alright. He doesn’t need someone looking out for him, least of all a clingy friend.

So Bones tries to back off, tries to hold back from saying anything, but it doesn’t work. Jim is always reaching out for him, touching him gently and casually like there’s nothing to it, like he isn’t the only one allowed give Bones any physical contact.

No one else tries to touch him, and few try speak to him.

Watching Jim as a captain is amazing, and Bones finds himself staring in awe at times. The man has a commanding presence, and everyone knows it, respects it.

Bones rolls his eyes at Jim’s dumb joke, scoffing when that reaction elicits a chuckle out of Jim.

“You’re so stubborn, Bones.”

“So are you, Captain Dumbass,” Bones replies in an act of defiance. There’s a flash of challenge in Jim’s eyes; after all, technically, they’re still on duty and Jim is captain. Bones hopes he exerts some sort of power over him, wants to see him get riled up enough to make those bands mean something. But Jim relaxes into his chair, cracking his neck and is cool, calm, and collected.

Of course he is.

He’s the goddamn captain.

Bones leaves, returning to sickbay to sulk in the privacy of his office. If he could just get Jim to show some form of feeling aside from “buddy” then he wouldn’t be so pressed about this. He knows Jim loves exerting his power, so why wouldn’t he do it at such an opportune moment?

Bones spends the rest of the day waiting to hear from Jim; he never does, and he goes to bed frustrated in more ways than one.

This goes on, and the longer it does, the more the sarcastic jabs begin to lose their humor until Bones stops going to the bridge unless ordered. He’s tired, he’s exhausted emotionally from this pining and getting nothing out of it. Of course, he could be an adult and tell Jim how he feels, but he’s already stressed out enough without adding that extra pressure.

And then it happens, like some poorly-timed scenario out of a cheap movie. Bones is in the middle of things with Chekov (because Chekov is very clear about what he wants) when the comm crackles, and Jim asks Leonard to see him in his quarters.

Bones contemplates ignoring the call and going back to touching Pavel in ways that make him make sounds that should make Bones feel ashamed. Of course, Pavel’s probably the only person on the ship besides Bones who’s as devoted to Jim, so he says they’ll finish tomorrow, and puts his pants back on.

First Jim won’t give him some sexual attention and then he interrupts Bones from getting it elsewhere.

On his way to Jim’s quarters, he prepares a speech in his head, ready to give him a piece of his mind. He’s not prepared for a shirtless Jim answering the door. All the anger in him evaporates instantly, replaced by the need to impress, the need to get nothing but positive responses from Jim.

Jim is being more touchy than usual, letting his touches linger and making more eye contact than Bones can say he’s comfortable with.

“I was in the middle of something. What do you want?”

“Just haven’t spoken to you in a while. Can’t a friend catch up with another?”

“They can, but you caught me at an inopportune moment.”

“Were you having sex? You totally were!” Jim laughs, punching Bones in the shoulder. His instinct is to grab Jim’s fist, but he has to remind himself, _This is not combat. This is not the back alleys._

“I wasn’t having sex, but I’m sure it would have led there eventually if you hadn’t interrupted.”

“Who was it?”

“None of your damn business.” _It wasn’t you, so what does it matter?_

Jim sits on his bed, giving Bones one of those lazy smiles that usually have Bones melting into a puddle of shame. “Tell me or I’ll interrupt you every time.”

“You can’t do that.”

“As far as you know.”

“You’re a real dick.” _I love you so much._

“You love me for it.” Jim leans back on his forearms, and voice dropping, says, “I know you also love other parts of me.”

Bones decides he can’t do this anymore. He knows this is going nowhere fast. Sure, this is going to sex, which is awesome, but it isn’t what Bones wants. He wants Jim to take him in his arms and kiss him, whispering words of love and promises to always be there.

But this is real life and Bones knows he’s not going to get another chance at this, so he decides to use it to his advantage.

He chokes Jim while sucking him off, grins against his pelvis when Jim starts bucking in arousal and from oxygen deprivation. Bones doesn’t care if there will be bruises; good, let everyone know their captain gave it up like some common whore. Let them know that someone overpowered him, bent him over and fucked him into his sheets until he was literally sobbing, begging for release.

Bones grabs a fistful of hair and leans over to bite sharply on Jim’s shoulder. “If you want it, call me ‘daddy’ and beg for it.”

Jim gasps at the sting, but acquiesces. “Please daddy, please let me come,” Jim pleads, voice strained from the constant moaning and screaming.

“I don’t think you really want it,” Bones growls, smacking Jim’s ass.

Jim tosses his head back and whines pitifully. It stirs something in Bones, but he ignores it for now.

“I really need to come, daddy! Please, it hurts so much,” Jim groans, and finally Bones slides a hand under him to jerk Jim off. With a few strokes, Jim is spent, gasping for breath into the sheets while Bones continues, savoring this small victory. Each thrust feels like he’s getting out all the pent up love he had for Jim, all the wasted opportunities and times Jim never fucking _got it._ He looks at the limb body in his grip and smiles when he comes silently.

Bones isn’t sure if he wants to stick around, but then again, he did push Jim past even his own boundaries, and he knows some amount of aftercare is needed. He sits on the bed next to Jim, and strokes his back, leaving gentle kisses on his shoulder and neck.

“You made daddy proud, Jimmy,” Bones says quietly.

Jim struggles to form words, nodding, then saying, “I was good?”

Christ, Bones wouldn’t have tested out the daddy issues theory if he had known they were real. “Very good. I’m happy with you.”

Jim nuzzles into Bones’ side, and that’s when Bones’ realizes he’s still stuck. He’s now the only one Jim can go to for this, but he’ll never say something like, “Hey want to be my boyfriend?”

Of course not; Jim is a man of actions and few words.

_Wait._

Bones smacks himself on the forehead then pulls Jim closer to him. Yeah, this was just his way of asking. He wouldn’t have let himself be that vulnerable around someone else.

With a small amount of regret, Bones knows he’s going to have to cancel his plans with Chekov.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to lead to daddy kink but it did. And yeah, this is a bad representation of it (for a good one, see my fic Baby Boy) but given the conditions, I stuck with it because Bones is rude.


End file.
